The Genius Mr_Polkadot!
by Axel-C
Summary: A story of Mr_Polkadot, Neopia's greatest scientist/detective! Its pretty funny and zany.


The Genius Mr_Polkadot!  
  
By Axel_Grease  
  
On 99819 Market Square, Neopia central lived a smart, skunk lupe named Mr_Polkadot (or Polkadot as he likes to call himself). Polkadot was a special lupe. He was the only Lupe detective he knew. Polkadot is credited for many cases. He discovered the first ever Tyrannian paintbrush, and he found the first ever asparagus plant. The only thing he failed at was discovering what was is in his school lunch! Besides being a detective, Polkadot was an award winning scientist. But mainly Polkadot was a detective. He had a weird style of clothes when he's solving mysterys though. He wears his studded collar and a brown trench coat which some people think is weird. His best friend and lab assistant is Hunter. Hunter is an anubis and mainly has to keep the eccentric skunk lupe from going insane. Well, enough of the back story lets get to the main story.  
  
"Well, Hunter its been 1 whole month since we got a case!" Polkadot told Hunter.  
  
"Arff?!" Hunter Barked.  
  
"Hmm.., I dont think so Hunter!" Polkadot answered Hunter like he understood what he said. This was an average day for polkadot like I said he was a bit crazy. Just then, the phone rang. Polkadot glared at the phone on the other side of his couch he was sitting at. He dove for it and answered it.  
  
"Hello, Polkadot detective agency Polkadot's the name and eating cheese is my game!" Polkadot read off his card when he answers his phone.  
  
"I meant solving mysteries is my game! Who put eating cheese down there?" He said as he glared at Hunter.  
  
"Um, right. Anywhoo get down to the Deep Catacombs quick, Polkadot! All the art in the Art Gallery has been stolen!" The Chia Police Sergeant shouted at Polkadot.  
  
"Yes sir!" Polkadot barked as he hung up the phone and got his brown trenchcoat on.  
  
"Lets go Hunter! We're back in buisness!" Polkadot smiled at Hunter. One problem. It was late. He thought about it and he left a note by Axel's bed and he walks out on his four legs to the Deep Catacombs with Hunter.  
  
Polkadot padded into the Art Gallary where a red Gelert with a orange sweater and a black mustache was crying into a Chia Police officer's shoulder.  
  
"They stole everything!" The Gelert said with a french accent.  
  
"Mmmhmm, and what is your name sir?" The police officer said as he marked some stuff down in his notebook as the red gelert handed him a card and Polkadot snatched it away.  
  
"Mr. Art Crazy?" Polkadot wondered.  
  
"Tis' pernounced Art Crahzee!" Art said  
  
"Oh, ok. So you say all your art was stolen Art?" Polkadot asked  
  
"Yes, yes, so sad. Think about all the art fans that come here for inspiration!" Art weeped  
  
"Uh right well I'll see what I can do." Polkadot glared at Art nervously and backed away. just then Hunter barked at Polkadot.  
  
"Really Hunter you found a clue?!" Polkadot dashed to where Hunter was barking. He saw Hunter was barking at some broken peices of plasitc. Polkadot whipped out a little bag and sweeped the broken peices into the bag.  
  
"Evidence! HA!" Polkadot laughed as we walked out the door.  
  
"What a crazy Lupe, that Mr_Polkadot." The chia officer shook his head.  
  
Next morning in Polkadot's room...  
  
Polkadot was already up carefully glueing the peices of plastic together.  
  
"Finally! Done!" Polkadot said glueing the last peice on and studying it carefully.  
  
"RAF RARF!" Hunter barked.  
  
"Hmm it does look like the coffee cup of House Blend and Cream! Genius Hunter! Simply genius!" Polkadot said and rubbed Hunters head while tossing an Anubis Treat to him which he made himself.  
  
"Now for a little bit of reading!" Polkaot said.  
  
"You stay here Hunter, they dont allow pet pet's in Lenny's Library" Polkadot walked out with his brown trench coat.  
  
When he got to Lenny's Library he walked straight toward the old newspaper section. He searched over and over until he spotted the aritcle he was searching for: "All the poems from the Poetry Contest stolen!"  
  
"Hmmm Chia Police caught a green shoyru with a black goatie, black sunglasses, and a black turtleneck sweater named "Beat" Nick Shoyru. He soon was seen flying away from the police sipping some of his trademark drink House Blend with Cream." Polkadot read out loud to himself.  
  
"Yeah! Thats probably him! Now what?!" Polkadot queried.  
  
Later that night...  
  
It was very, very dark in the Deep Catacombs. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a green shoyru with a black turtleneck sweater, black sunglasses and a black goatie walked in sipping some House Blend With Cream. It was "Beat" Nick Shoyru! Nick looked around The Art Gallery to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Just then, a gold statue of an Anubis caught his I.  
  
"Ah, Ill bet I'll get 10,000 NP for that!" Nick whispered to himself. He looked around and quietly crawled up to the Golden Anubis. He then stood up and snatched the Golden Anubis! Just then the Golden Anubis barked at him andran away as a net dropped on him and the lights went back on.  
  
"Ah! Good job Hunter!" Polkadot stepped out of the shadows and picked up the Golden Anubis who really was Hunter!  
  
"Ay! What is this?!" Nick questioned.  
  
"A trap, my scaly coffee drinker friend! The criminal always returns to the seen of the crime!" Polkadot answered as the police came out and picked up Nick.  
  
"Good Job, Polkadot I knew you still had it in ya'!" The Chia Police Sergeant said as he slapped Polkadot's back.  
  
"Uh thanks sir. Can I have my pay?" Polkadot asked.  
  
"Fine." Sergeant said with a shrug and he gave him two Suger Coated Lupe treats. Polkadot took one and ate it and handed another one to Hunter.  
  
Once Polkadot came home he took the picture of "Beat" Nick Shoyru he got from the Library and taped it to his wall.  
  
"Were back Hunter!" Polkadot smiled to his Anubis and opened up a Neocola, leaned back on his chair and drank it with his best friend, Hunter on his lap.  
  
The End 


End file.
